waltdisneycompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Company Wiki
Dow Jones Industrial Average Component S&P 500 Component| foundation = Los Angeles, California, U.S. (October 16, 1923)| founder = Walt and Roy Disney|location_city = Burbank, California|location_country = U.S.| area_served = Worldwide| key_people = Bob Iger (President & CEO) John E. Pepper, Jr. (Chairman)| industry = Media conglomerate | products = Cable programming, films, television, theme Parks, websites| revenue = US$ 40.893 billion (FY 2011) | operating_income = US$ 8.043 billion (FY 2011) | net_income = US$ 4.807 billion (FY 2011)| assets = US$ 72.124 billion (FY 2011)| equity = US$ 37.385 billion (FY 2011)| num_employees = 156,000 (FY 2010)| divisions = | subsid = | homepage = }} Walt Disney Company '''(commonly referred to as '''Disney) is the largest media conglomerate in the world in terms of revenue. Founded on October 16, 1923, by Walt and Roy Disney as the Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio, Walt Disney Productions established itself as a leader in the American animation industry before diversifying into live-action film production, television, and travel. Taking on its current name in 1986, The Walt Disney Company expanded its existing operations and also started divisions focused upon theatre, radio, publishing, and online media. In addition, it has created new divisions of the company in order to market more mature content than it typically associates with its flagship family-oriented brands. The company is best known for the products of its film studio, the Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group, and today one of the largest and best-known studios in Hollywood. Disney also owns and operates the ABC broadcast television network; cable television networks such as Disney Channel, ESPN, A&E Television Networks and ABC Family; publishing, merchandising, and theatre divisions; and owns and licenses 14 theme parks around the world. The company has been a component of the Dow Jones Industrial Average since May 6, 1991. An early and well-known cartoon creation of the company, Mickey Mouse, is the official mascot of The Walt Disney Company. History 1923-1928: Silent Era In early 1923, Kansas City, Missouri animator Walt Disney created a short film entitled Alice's Wonderland, which featured child actress Virginia Davis interacting with animated characters. Film distributor Margaret J. Winkler contacted Disney with plans to distribute a whole series of Alice Comedies based upon Alice's Wonderland. The contract signed, Walt and his brother Roy Disney moved to Los Angeles. On October 16, 1923, they officially set up shop in their uncle Robert Disney's garage, marking the beginning of the Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio. Within a few months, the company moved into the back of a realty office in downtown Los Angeles, where production continued on the Alice Comedies until 1927. In 1926, the studio moved to a newly constructed studio facility on Hyperion Avenue in the Silver Lake district of Los Angeles. After the demise of the Alice comedies, Disney developed an all-cartoon series starring his first original character, Oswarld the Lucky Rabbit, which was distributed by Winkler Pictures through Universal Pictures. Disney only completed 26 Oswald shorts before losing the contract in February 1928, when Winkler's husband Charles Mintz took over their distribution company. Mintz hired away all of Disney's animators except Ub Iwerks to start his own animation studio. Latest activity Category:Browse